Strange Fantasies
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberrySex
Summary: Do you ever wonder what goes on inside Mori's head? Is he insightful? Dumb? Or is he just there? Well, lets find out by taking a ride into his subconscious and invading his sacred dreams. Remember, nothing is ever as it seem. M for later. - Snowflake


Snowflake-chan: Even though, it's my first fanfic. I don't want you guys to go easy on me and romanticize everything. I'd like to have some critics, random comments, and whatever you guys have to throw -or give- at me. Please don't worry about hurting my feelings when you're giving me the critics. Since it's there to help me grow as a writer, I'll most likely be more grateful than hateful.

William: Strawberry, don't you think that was.. Well, I don't know.. Pointless?

Snowflake-chan: I created you, bitch, and I could destroy you. So be quiet! Speaking of which, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters, or Kingdom Hearts.

William: Yeah. She just wishes she did. * shakes head * Yaoi fangirls and their sick obsession with pairing every male character in site.

Snowflake-chan: Okay. That's so it. *takes out story and begins 'editing' some things*

William: Wh-What are you doing? No! Get that thing away from me! AHH! * tries to avoid getting owned by the scientist's master but to no avail*

Snowflake-chan: Heh. That's what he get for defying me. ... .... WOW. He's flexible. * clears throat * Ahem. Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave comment.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Colors began swarming the empty void, giving birth to a new, beautiful pastel surrounding that would have given any artist satisfaction in knowing that he created it himself. The light brown ground with hints of golden orange, yellow, and white specks brilliantly complemented the nicely painted mixtures of trees that range from the willow trees to canopy to oak and even those spiky evergreen trees. There was a small autumn gust of wind carrying the delightful arrangement of chlorophyll-less leafs towards an open area that was home to a breath-taking lake and all the creatures that lived inside the unpolluted body of water. The lake itself was connected to land that was tilted on angle, acting like some sort of waterslide for the few who visited this small area. One of which was there sitting with his silver fishing rod adorned with navy blue Chinese designs, patiently waiting for something to bite.

The male was in his late teens and was considered a young adult in America's unique society. He had short black hair that gave of a light caramel hue as the afternoon sun blessed it with his generous presence, and gentle hawk-like brown eyes, which kept track of every single thing that went into making the lovely environment. He was wearing a white unbuttoned t-shirt that revealed a stream gracefully flowing down the tan canvas, separating it into two main sections and 8 mini ones. The small body of water was interrupted by the big brown belt loosely wrapped around his hips. They were holding onto a pair of loose dark washed denim jeans decorated with pockets and white stitches. His five hundred dollars gym shoes stayed as his side as half of his feet get caressed by the green grass. Most knew the statuesque male as Mori but to his little cousin he would always be Takashi.

The calm male was accompanied by a blissful boyish-looking blond with long floppy ears and a fluffy white tail. Not only did they have opposite personalities but they were also opposite when it came to their outer appearance. The only thing that stayed consistent with both was the fact they both had short hair, brown eyes, and they were both the same age. Everything else (like their height, hair color, and skin tone,) was different. Compared to the dark haired knight, the other male looked like a short -and dangerously adorable- blond angel. Like his relative, the angelic creature also went by two names; Hunny and Mitsukuni. The latter of the two was especially reserved for the other and him alone. As strange as it may seem, their naming system is one of the many things that defined their close relationship.

Mitsukuni's outlandish -but charming- words began to fill the air, slowly creating large music notes with giant bird-like wings that flew around the two in a playful manner.

_**Bang. Bang. Bang.**_

Normally, Takashi was able to pull away from his dreams the moment his senses pick up a disturbance from the outside world but, for some reason or another, the usually light sleeper wasn't able to stray away from this creation. So instead of being woken up and suspicious of the sounds produced by the loud thuds created by a jumping teenager, he continued to be happily greeted by the chibi-fied version his host club family. The sound of Haninozuka running out of the room in a terrified fashion was translated to that of a sprinting Haruhi as Tamaki tried to give his 'daughter' a death defying hug. The laughter produced by the twins formed little pixies that chased away the fluffy music notes the cute rabbit created.

Now this was when things started getting a 'little' strange...

As the music notes went to their musically themed heaven, little insect-like creatures started emerging from the ground, taking revenge on both the twins and their annoying pixies. As they tried to destroy them, the plants and animals around the seven began altering their shapes and colors, gradually mutating into repulsive monsters. One of which, was a bird that began taking shape of a large vicious looking cake, probably one of the biggest cake the excessively privileged group has ever seen. Its beady yellow eyes began looking around for its first victim which, ironically enough, happened to be the person who can't stop eating them; Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Takashi's protective side immediately took over as the athletic giant practically flew over to the two. His brown eyes locked themselves onto the vile creature as his elegant fishing rod spontaneously transformed into a katana. His grip tightened, as he swung his body around to achieve the momentum he needed to properly evaluate his attack

As the sharp blade was about to slice some twisted chef's evil creation, the Takashi felt something move his hand and finally woke up to see a soft field of natural bleach blonde hair gently pressing itself onto his fully exposed chest. It didn't take him long to figure out who it belonged to as a smile crept its way onto the male's face. His long thin fingers nonchalantly played with some of the short blond strands as his eyes went back into hiding. In all honesty, the male could care less about what time it was. As far as he was concerned, it was way too early to get up and do whatever activity the day... their flamboyant king had in store for them. That and he didn't exactly feel like pushing the sleeping prince off of him... not just yet, anyways. The warmth produced from the other's small hand reached a state of equilibrium with his tan chest was too addicting to give up. It gave the tower of a man a strange sensation as he laid there, slightly vulnerable and exposed. The guilty thoughts and indescribable urges would've sent his mind into a frenzy had he been awake enough to notice them. For the moment, they were silenced by the reassurance he felt as his arms found their way around the small angelic frame and the comfort in knowing he was safe.

End of Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------

Snowflake-chan: Yay! I'm done. Hopefull you guys liked it. Please, even if you hated it, don't forget to leave me a comment. I'll love you guys forever if you do. 333

William: * panting * You... fu... fucking... bitch. * Collapse *

Mirado: * sweatdrop and rubs the back of his head* Eheh... My sister is going to kill me for breaking her best friend. -.-

Snowflake-chan: * shrugs * The little punk deserved it.

Mirado: If you say so. * looks down at the story he's in and begins reading it * Oh, so that's how it happened. Okay. I get it now-... EH?! How dare you ruin Digit's mind with this crap! She would never consider breaking my rules for some stupid guy! * glares *

Snowflake-chan: B-But.. He.. Umm.. * runs away *

Mirado: Oh. Yeah. You better run! * chases *

Sainte: * blankly stares at the two and then at William * I don't think I want to know. Yeah. Probably not. ... Huh? Oh. You want to me close this thing because everyone else is off being an idiot? * shrugs * Okay, why not. This has been a Strawberry Winter Splash production blah blah blah Yaoi blah blah blah Boy on Boy love blah blah blah Comment even more blahs Bye.


End file.
